The Last of the Kurogawa Clan
by ClareTurner
Summary: This very short story is a side-story prequel for a character from Shinigami Seniade's story that will be posted as soon as its written. Hiro is a boy who looses his family and becomes cursed.


The Last of the Kurogawa Clan

Disclaimer: I do not own D Grey Man.

Note: This short one-shot is a side story for my friend Shinigami Seniade's story she is going to write soon for D Grey Man. Check back to this a few times to check because I will post a note on the top of this page saying that the story is posted and what the name is. Also…this story is based on the idea of what if Allen never came back to the Order Headquarters and stayed at the Asian Branch…may have some spoilers.

The Kurogawa clan was a very famous clan for their strong parasitic innocence. They had always had this innocence and kept secret from the rest of the world but always protected their village and clan from Akuma. This was all until one fateful night when the Noah clan came to ruin everything.

It was nighttime and 15 year old Hiro Kurogawa was saying goodbye to his mother Kyoko. Hiro was on his way out of the village to run an errand. After kissing him goodbye Kyoko walked into the living room and noticed…that her innocence was tingling…to her clan that always meant that Akuma were on their way. She locked the door behind her as she and the rest of the clan who obtained this innocence banned together activating their specific innocence. Their innocence was unique to each person because it was only one star on their right wrist, but when activated they come out of their wrist in the form of whatever weapon they choose to train with.

Her weapon specifically was a whip. She and the rest of her clan fought and fought…but eventually they realized that these Akuma were not normal…they were level 5 Akuma. They kept fighting and fighting…but eventually after finally figuring out how to kill them…the Clan of Noah appeared. One by one they killed the clan members and in turn killing their innocence. Finally it was only Kyoko and Tyki Mikk standing there looking at her.

"I remember you…" Tyki said walking toward her. He knelt to where she was…she was hurt badly and her innocence was broken.

Kyoko looked up squinting and crying. She didn't want to leave her son…or allow her son to die… "I've never met you in my life…" she said…she then coughed up some blood.

"Come on Tyki… just kill her stop playing around!" Road said annoyed playing with one of the people she just killed.

Tyki smirked and turned to Road. "You all go ahead. We're finished here…I'll clean up in my own way if you don't mind." He said to them. The rest of them left and he turned back to Kyoko. "Are you sure you don't remember me?" he said now turning into his better half. Kyoko stared at him in shock…

Meanwhile, Hiro was finished his errand and was on his way back home when his innocence started tingling. He then ran home to join the action to find his entire family massacred. He looked for his mother and found her laying there dead. He ran over and held him in his arms. She was everything to him. He never had a father and only had her. In that one instant…he lost everything. He cried over her and swore to himself he would avenge her.

Tyki was walking away from the scene when he heard the boy run and cry. This boy intrigued him. He walked over to him. "And who you be?" he asked him.

Hiro cried but then activated his innocence and attacked Tyki angrily. His innocence was in the shape of a katana. Tyki just stood there and allowed Hiro to go right through him.

"That wasn't very nice…" Tyki said lighting a cigarette.

"How…What the hell are you!" Hiro said attacking again.

"Tyki Mikk…" he said with a small bow and turning back into his Noah form. "At your service…" he said with an evil smile. Tyki then attacked Hiro and soon Hiro was on the ground hurt badly.

"I'm going to ask again. Who are you to that woman?" he asked him with his crazy expression.

"You…you killed…my MOTHER!" he said trying to get up and attack only to be put down again. Tyki stared at him to the body of his mother.

Tyki grinned. "So…you are… are you?" He then knocked Hiro to the ground with ease. He pushed Hiro down so that he was on his stomach and his innocence was deactivated. He then kneeled on his lower back grinning.

"You know…I don't think you're worth killing…" he whispered. "Instead…I think I'm going to curse you…" he said taking a tease in his hand and then putting it on Hiro's shoulder. Hiro screamed in pain as the tease slowly infused with his skin. "This beautiful creature is called 'tease.' They are my pets and help me with many things…I have recently figured out a new way to torture someone to death…since you are so young you are perfect for me to try it out on. Once my tease infuses with your skin you will have until you are twenty-one of age to live. After that…this tease will overtake your entire body and you will die. So take care…" he said getting up as the tease kept infusing and put his top hat on. "Remember… live the rest of your life to the fullest!" he said in a bit of a sing-song voice walking away.

Hiro screamed and screamed until the tease took him over completely.

About six months later, Hiro was sent to join the Black headquarters. When he found the elevator and got up there the gatekeeper scanned him…but found the curse mark making him go crazy thinking he was a spy for Noah. Kumoi Lee sent Yuu Kanda up to take care of him…only to find that their fighting techniques are matched.

"What the hell!" Kanda yelled angrily to this guy. They fought and fought for what it felt like hours until Hiro finally stopped.

"Come on this is pointless… the Asian branch sent a fricking letter! I'm Hiro Kurogawa! An exorcist!" he yelled before Kanda attacked again.

After Kumoi finally found the letter in his messy office he sent Leena Lee up to break up the fight. Leena Lee not only hit Kanda with her clipboard this time…but also Hiro. She shook her head and led them both inside. Kumoi explained to Kanda and the rest that the reason he has the mark of Tyki's tease on his back is because of his curse that Tyki put on him.

Soon after Hiro started going on missions and training with the Order. On one particular mission they realized another secret of the Kurogawa clan… the innocence also has a special quality that allows the clan member to heal others even if it was a very bad injury. From that point on Hiro was always sent on missions that needed medical assistance so that there would be an exorcist/healer on the important missions. The last of the Kurogawa clan was now a member of the Black Order… even if he would only be able to be there until he was 21 of age.

He and Kanda were sent on missions together the most because Kumoi seemed to think that it was best for them both. They were both like twins and he thought that it was better for them both to lighten up. However this never worked. They hated each other's guts and always argued constantly. Although at some respects they really were like brothers.

*To be continued in the story.


End file.
